User blog:IantheVeggieFan1998to2017/How I became a VeggieTales fan
This is the story of how I became the Veggie fan that I am today. Let's begin shall we. Chapter 1 Introduction Dateline: Summer or Fall 2000 It happened one faithful day when I was really young (at age 2) I was busy doing the typical things a toddler would do(I had autism ever since I was born and still do today)until I stumbled into something that would change my life forever. It was a VeggieTales tape that was released by Lyrick Studios. (I don't remember which one it was due to a fuzzy memory) I put the tape into the VCR and watched it all the way through and thought. "I think I found my favorite show of all time." Chapter 2-Veggiepalooza Dateline: Winter 2000 Much later on my family and I became more and more interested in this series even to the point of getting some merchandise. My very first VeggieTales toy was the Junior Asparagus Bedtime Buddy Plush. And my first VeggieTales books were the Veggiecational Books. Chapter 3-Too Young to... Vote? Dateline: Spring 2001 When Lyle the Kindly Viking came out, at the end of the tape, there was a preview for The Silly Song Voting for the next episode which was The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown. Basically what you had to do was vote for your favorite silly song and see which would be #1. Sadly I never voted for this because, 1. I was 3 years old and didn't know how, 2. We didn't have internet at the time, 3. We didn't know how to send in the card. Chapter 4-Other Shows Dateline: Spring 2002 Much later I got to look at Big Idea's other shows like 3-2-1 Penguins and Larry-Boy the Cartoon Adventures. I first heard about 3-2-1 Penguins when I was a preview for it on Esther the Girl Who Became Queen. Then I heard about Larry-Boy the Cartoon Adventures on my VHS of Heroes of the Bible Lions, Queens, and Shepards Oh My. Chapter 5-New Episodes and Postcards Dateline: 2003 to 2010 One thing that sometimes happened for years was when my grandma(who's dead now) Would buy any of the new episodes that were coming out at the time or in other cases they would be birthday or holiday gifts. For instance 2005, when Duke and the Great Pie War came out in the winter of 2005, my grandma bought it from Walmart, September 2005(specifically my birthday of that year) I got Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush, and Christmas 2005 I got Lord of the Beans. Another thing I remember is in the summer of 2008 when me and one of my brothers(I have 3 brothers to be exact)and my sister wrote postcards to Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki. Of course a few weeks later we got a coloring postcard from them. Chapter 6-Missing Out(or VeggieTales DVD Hiatus) Dateline: 2011 to 2013 One other thing that was sad (for me at least) was missing out on any new episodes that were coming out at the time mainly due to money issues. But as a backup plan, when they were already released, I would watch them on my kindle fire(Yes I had a kindle fire at the time before my Lenevo ThinkVantage laptop). But thankfully the next year made a big change. Chapter 7-The Big Change Dateline: Easter 2014 On Easter of 2014, in my easter basket was the newest dvd(at the time) which was Veggies In Space The Fennel Frontier. Surely enough I got it and tried it out on my DVD/VCR Combo(Which I got that in September 2012) and it was a great episode in my opinion. But not everything was all cheers and yays for 2014... Chapter 8-Oh Noes! Redesigns! Dateline: July 2014 This was a time when I heard that Dreamworks bought Big Idea and was in control of VeggieTales. The first idea was redesigning the characters. When I first heard about the character redesign, I was very heartbroken seeing the characters from my childhood being completely crushed and in shambles (I did get used to the redesigns a bit later on) Chapter 9-The Legacy of VeggieTales Lives on Dateline: May 2018 Much later when I saw a video from Christian Nutrition that VeggieTales came to an end, I was really upset(on the inside) but then I realized I can still believe it will continue in my heart. I even did a YouTube video(I started my YouTube channel in November of 2011)about this whole problem. Even if it did end, the series will still stay alive in my heart even if it becomes long-forgotten. Epilouge: So there you have it folks. The whole story of when I became the VeggieTales fan that I still am today. If it weren't for this show, where would I have found my popularity and my creativity from this show. Of course there were other shows I enjoyed but that's another story. All I can say is LONG LIVE BIGIDEA!!!! The End Category:Blog posts Category:True story